


Melancholy Hill

by Yorgut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 4th Era, Drabble, M/M, On Melancholy Hill, Songfic, angsty, plastic beach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut
Summary: Up on melancholy hillThere's a plastic treeAre you here with meJust looking out on the dayOf another dream...





	Melancholy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo  
> Eu escrevi isso faz um tempinho já. É bem curto, mas foi inspirado, sei lá.  
> Espero que gostem ^^

Às vezes 2-D tinha aqueles sonhos. 

Sonhos em que estava lá fora, na areia de detritos da Plastic Beach, observando o sol e o mar, numa toalha de piquinique. 

Não estava sozinho. 

_Ele_ estava consigo. 

Ela também. Mas distante, uma vigilante. 

Normal. 

E os dois, sob a visão dela, observariam o sol se por. 

Os dois falariam sobre como um dia foram uma família e sobre aquilo nunca mais ia acontecer. 

Olhando em seus olhos, ele pediria desculpa e se arrependeria. 

Ele ia abraçá-lo e dizer algo estúpido, como 'Pelo menos ainda estamos juntos.' 

Naquele universo extraordinário, não sentiria dores. _Ele_ não o odiaria. Cyborg não seria tão assustadora. Os três conviveriam bem e um dia voltariam pra casa. De submarino, exatamente como haviam vindo. Talvez viajassem por ai. 

Ele ensinaria Cyborg a ser uma pessoa. Uma outra pessoa que não... 

 

Talvez pudessem voltar a tocar um dia. 

Talvez pudessem ser felizes e... Talvez pudesse dar certo. 

Talvez seu amor fosse correspondido afinal? 

Talvez... Russel voltasse... 

Talvez a lembrança de Noodle... 

 

Talvez pudessem voltar a ser a banda que foram um dia. Talvez pudessem ser felizes. Realmente felizes. E cada um conseguiria o que aspirava. Cada um... 

Talvez todos conseguissem o que queriam. 

Talvez aquilo não fosse mais um sonho.

 

Mas então acordava outra vez. 

Metros embaixo d'água, os olhos da baleia em si. Murdoc vindo forçá-lo a cantar mais. Cyborg sendo apenas uma cópia mal feita de sua Noodle.

 

Tudo em seus sonhos era lindo. Perfeito. 

 

E falso como tudo naquela ilha.

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, é isso. Deixem comentários dizendo o que acharam, mandem kudos e notas e estrelinhas se gostaram, e é :3 Nos vemos nas próximas


End file.
